Dragon Tamer
by Eclyps
Summary: In the gangs 7th year, a new girl comes and brings with her a destany that needs to be fulfilled. She must tame the most untameable dragon
1. Dragon Tamer has come

"And further more, I would like to introduce Firel Tamer, Who was previosly a student at our counterpart school in Romania, Ardacus. She will be starting her 7th year here with the rest of the students. Now let us sort her so we can begin our start of the year feast."  
  
A tall girl, about 5'8" walked up. She had shoulder lenth layered hair. It was two colors. Black and red. Mixed in together which made her hair look a deep blood red from afar. She was moderatly thin but had a large build. She looked strong, stronger than most girls. She had pale skin with a small hint of a tan. She held herself high as she walked and looked very self confident.  
  
She sat on the small stool that was in the front of the hall, and felt hundredsof eyes upon her. She felt a large hat slip over her head and then herd a voice.  
  
'Ah, so the Dragon Tamer has come'  
  
'It's just a name'  
  
'Yes but it is also your destany, you know that as well as I do'  
  
'Yes I do'  
  
'Ok lets see, you are brave, yes, very brave, and ambitios, smart, out going. Oo this is going to be hard. Slythern could help your destany along, but you seem very able for Gryfindor. Hmmmmm, lets see, I think we better make it. SLYTHERIN!'  
  
The girl stood up and walked over to a table where she was greeted by a tall boy with silvery blond hair.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He put out his hand and Firel took it.  
  
"Firel Dragon Tamer."  
  
"Nice to meet you and welcome to Slytherin. You'll be in the same year as me so maybe we should get aqainted."  
  
"I don't asociate with death eaters."  
  
"I'm not a death eater." He pulled up his sleeve and showed her his arm.  
  
"Well then by all means, welcome to my inner circle."  
  
She took seat next to him and ate her meal. When she was quite finished, which didn't take long she eyed the school.  
  
At first she saw a boy with dark, messy hair and green eyes and was sure that was Harry Potter. He was speaking to two people on eather side of him. One had the trademark Weasly red hair, so she knew who that was. She had been close with his brother, Charlie back in Romania. She promised to say hi for him.  
  
The girl he was talking with had long bushy brown hair and seemed the book worm type, since she seemed to be carrying around the whole library with her and school hadn't even started for the year yet.  
  
When the start of the year feast was over, she walked out of the hall and caught up with them.  
  
"Hey wait up!" she said loudly when she was right behind the group. All three turned around and faced Firel.  
  
"What do you want, Tamer?" Said Ron with an attitude. Firel looked put off, but then smiled.  
  
"Hey, is that any way to treat a family member's friend."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Ron, getting quite annoyed.  
  
"Charlie said to say hi for him, so hi."  
  
Harry cut in before Ron blew a feuse. "How do you know Charlie?"  
  
"Ah the great Harry Potter speaks to me," She laughed then saw the look on his face that clearly said, don't go there. "Sorry, well, I worked with Charlie with dragons, that is one thing we have in common."  
  
Hermione, who had been watching said , "How can you work with dragons, I mean you are too young to be trained, and you don't have any cut or burns as far as I can see."  
  
"My name isn't Firel Dragon Tamer for nothing.Wait let me see, your Harry Potter, your Ron Weasly, I think, who are you?" She said to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger, head girl."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Just then from behind her came Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Don't talk to these people, there not your croud."  
  
"And how would you know my croud? Draco, hmmm." Said a close to annoyed Firel. "I am not one to be told what to do or who to be friends with, if you have a problem with who my friends are then don't be my friend." Then she turned back to the trio. "See you around, I guess." Then she walked away and walked towards the doungons, where the Slythern common room was.  
  
They watched her walk away and Ron was the first to speak, "I'm going to write a letter to Charlie and ask what is up with her." And then he walked off towards the owlery.  
  
"Well she doesn't seem to rely on Draco Malfoy's point of view, so she might not be like the other Slytherns." Said a hopefull Harry.  
  
"We'll see, Harry, we'll see." And the two of then walked off towards the Gryfindor common room to get settled in.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
What do you think. She is soposidly the 'Dragon Tamer'. I do have a plot to this whol thing, and it begins to unravel in there first COMC class with Hagrid, then even more in history of magic. I was seriosly thinking of putting her in Gryfindor, but I thought it would be better this way, almost everyone puts new charactors in Gryfindor.  
  
Please review, it would make me very happy. ^_^ 


	2. Uncle Who?!

I got my new chapter up, special thanx to ksha2222 for that boost of confidence you gave me, just because of you, I'm posting this early. That is how much I love reviews.  
  
~//~  
  
Firel was walking the halls down towards the dungons when Professor Snape approached her.  
  
"Firel, may I speak to you for a moment."  
  
"Why certinly, Professor." She said in her sweetest voice. She knew how Snape worked and wanted to get on his good side, as she knew it would keep her out of trouble.  
  
She walked with him untill they got to his empty classroom.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about your choices for your elective classes. Have you chosen yet?" Said Snape  
  
"Well, I know I am going to take care of magical creatures, but I can't figure out what else to take."  
  
"May I suggest Divinition or Aritmancy?"  
  
"Oh no. I've had enough of the telling of the future and reading of your destany and how you life is layed out for you. Every time I turn around, some one is reading me."  
  
"How about Apperation class, many people are taking that in your year."  
  
"Nope, I already know how to aperate. You should know, it would just be a waste of time. I want to do something useful"  
  
"Quite, then maybe I can work something out that would help you with your future career. Dragons, hmmm. I'll speak to Dumbledore for you. I don't know how it will work, but I'll figure something out."  
  
"Thanx, Uncle Sevey!"  
  
"Shush, Dragon (That is what people called her, once they got to know her well) don't call me that here. I don't want anyone to know I'm your uncle"To be persise he was her mother's (Nasty slimy death eater, her father was) brother. (Never knew Snape had a sister did you)  
  
"Aww. Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"Of course not, Dragon, you know why I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"Yes I do. I was only jokin'. Shesh, you have no sense of humar."  
  
"So, you got to know Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yea, he's got some major problems though. Thinks he owns the world."  
  
"Yea, that's Draco Malfoy, nice kid though. You can go to your common room now."  
  
"What common room?"  
  
"Alright, I get the point, come on." Firel followed 'uncle sevey' to a wall just down the hallway. "The password is 'Fireball'. And Dragon, if you have any problems, don't hesitate to come to me."  
  
"Ok, I will, but only if you wash your hair."  
  
"Are you saying there is something wrong with my hair?!"  
  
"Yes I am. It's all slimy and greasy. Ech!"  
  
"We'll see." He grinned then left.  
  
Firel walked into her new common room. It was pretty dark and not very welcoming. She was going to have to do something about that. Then she saw Draco Malfoy walking up to her from a few feet away.  
  
"Insulting Professor Snape's hair, talking to Golden Boy the mudblood and the muggle loving family, off to a bad start Firel."  
  
"Eves dropping, and caring who I talk to. I think it is you who is off to the bad start. Gosh Draco, you don't own the world. Mind your own freakin' buisness."  
  
"Why if the likes of my father.."  
  
"Give it up Draco. Don't try to scare me with empty threats. Your father doen't give a shit about you, only his image and power."  
  
"What would you know about anything?!"  
  
" What would I know about anything! I know more than you could imagine!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself a bit. "Ok here goes, have you ever been to Romania?"  
  
"Yea, with my father. When I was 7 or 8."  
  
"More like for your father's image, but that's besides the point, you went to a party with him, am I correct?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It was at a big house, nearly twice the size of your mansion, and had a large fountion in the front. It was a party of death eaters if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Do you remember a small girl you met there who could make you jump off a bride if she wanted. And I don't mean by using the impirios curse. She had hair like mine and was very skinny but strong enough to wrestle you to the ground and make you say mercy. She owned that house and her father was a death eater also."  
  
She waited a few moments for that brain of his to click and finally when he looked up and smiled at her, she knew he had got it.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
"In the flesh." She took a deep bow.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe it's really you." She put her finger over his mouth.  
  
"Shush, your going on like a girl." Just then she looked around and noticed she had an audience. "What's everyone staring at?" Almost everyone turned away exept one girl. Draco whispered a name into her ear, "Pansy Parkinson"  
  
The girl spoke up, "You think you can just walk in here and act like you own the place?"  
  
"Yes, I think I can. I believe you know my father, Jhonathan Tamer. Govener of the school, oh and since you already listened to my conversation, I believe you were at that party too. You were the little fat girl with the doll. And if my memory serves me well, and it does, mind you, you left the party crying with a few good brouses after I hit you because you started to try and make fun of me. So if you want to start a fight, be my guest. What are you going to do? Hit me?"  
  
Pansy turned a shade of red and walked away muttering about something or other.  
  
Draco smiled, "I got to learn how to get her to go away."  
  
"So have you missed me?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"That is mean! But at least you tell the truth."  
  
"Hold on, I distinctly remember you saying earlier, that you don't consort with death eaters."  
  
"And I ment it. I don't consort with my father or his 'friends'. That is why I decieded to come here, I can't stand him anymore, he's got my old headmisstress under his thumb."  
  
"Well I'm glad you decided to come here."  
  
"Yea, yea, aren't we all, I'm goin' to bed now, see ya in the mornin', night'."  
  
Firel walked up to her bed and fell asleep immediately. A few minutes later, Draco did the same.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
So what do you think so far, Snape's her uncle, that is a new one ain't it. And Draco alreay knew her, pansy seemed to too. What happens next, I don't know, I need reviews to figure it out. 


	3. Dragons

I am really sad that I only got 2 reviews, but I thourily that the 2 people who did review, and I dedicate this chapter to voodoo (jellylorum@freemail.hu) and to ksha2222 a goddess on her knees. Thanx for the reviews.  
  
I am really liking how this story is turning out. I already got the main plot figures out, now I need to come up with a sub plot. I'll let it unfold itself.  
  
Dragon Tamer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Firel woke up, and felt, rather than saw, someone watching her. When she looked up, she saw, the one and only Draco. She smiled at him, then something hit her.  
  
"You can just walk into a girl's dormatary and nobody stops you?"  
  
"Yea, pretty much."  
  
"Well since your just sitting there doing nothing, would you mind getting up off your lazy ass and leaving."  
  
"And I should do what you say why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Well I guess that is reason enough." Firel watched Draco leave the room.  
  
She went over to her trunk and opened it, looking through it's contents for something to wear that day. When she saw her school robe, she just passed over it and instead took out a tight pair of black leather pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt. She was the very unconventional type. Why where a robe like everyone else, when she could be herself, her original out going self.  
  
After she put on these items, she took a black belt that had a silver buckle in the image of a dragon, and put it on. Then she also took her family crest, which also was a dragon and placed it around her neck.  
  
When she went into the common room, Draco stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"Dragon, your not wearing your uniform."  
  
"Yes I am, the uniform is black. Everyone just assumes they mean black robes because we are wizard and that is what we wear, but it never specifyes robes so unless the headmaster tells me other wise, I will wear what I want, do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Nope." He said, eyeing her body, and all the curves her outfit let her show. Firel, however noticed this and said.  
  
"When you are quite done looking at my beautiful self, I would like to go to the great hall for breakfast and I don't know the way."  
  
Draco blushed a bit, (and it is really hard to get Draco to blush, so Firel prides herself on that.) and then he let her follow him out of their common room and into the Great Hall, where professor Snape approached her.  
  
"Firel, here is your sceduale, and about your electives, I have aranged for you to work with Mr. Hagrid, who has quite graciosly accepted, during that period. But since he has scedualed to work on dragons with everyone this week, you can use the extra period to do, well, what ever you want." And with that he walked away.  
  
Firel smiled and took a seat next to Draco. She looked over her schedule and saw that the first class she had in this school would be Care of Magical creatures, which Snape so gratiosly informed her that the lesson planed had something to do with Dragons.  
  
Draco looked over her shoulder and saw her schedule. "Damn, we have our first class with that big oaf, and look, you have him for both of your electives."  
  
Firel elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww!" He yelled, a lot of the students in the hall heard this and turned. "What was that for!"  
  
"For being disrespectful." Firel said in a sweet voice.  
  
Firel took note of most of the people's shocked expressions and decided that most people wouldn't just get away with this if they elbowed Draco in the stomach.  
  
Firel finished her meal rather quickly and raced back to the dungons to get 'the biting book' and raced outside to start her class.  
  
When she got outside she saw a rather large man waiting outside a cabon. She walked up to him and smiled sweetly. He had the most shocked expression you ever saw. A Slytherin student, being nice to him. And especially a slytherin student that seems so closer to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Hagrid." Firel said in her sweetest and most polite voice.  
  
"Good morning miss."  
  
"My name is Firel, Firel Dragon Tamer."  
  
"Oh, so you're the student who was so interested on working with Dragons. Class should start in a few miniutes, just wait till everyone else gets here."  
  
She smiled and sat on the ground. She stayed like that for almost ten miniutes untill the whole class of 7th year Slytherins and Gryfindors were waiting out side for the lesson to begin.  
  
Rubis Hagrid stood in front of the class and began to speak.  
  
"Today we will be learnin' a bit about dragons. I have a 7 year ol' dragon 'o is named norbert." At that coment Harry, Ron and Hermione started to whisper. "Charlie Weasley brought him here and is holdin' him, and since we already have the acominations for dragons it was no big deal to bring one. Please follow me into the Forbidden forest and I will show ya the dragon."  
  
The gryfindors started to whisper exiditly and the Slytherns scowled. This was ten times worse then the hippogryffs that just happened to hurt Draco Malfoy, their all mighty leader. Draco didn't seem too happy about it eather. But Firel was estatic. Reason number one was there was a dragon and reason number two was that she would get to see her friend Charlie. He acted almost like her big brother, but since Firel was a only child, she wouldn't know that.  
  
The 7th year class followed Hagrid into the forest, the path that Harry already seemed to know. (I wonder why)  
  
They got to a large clearing where everyone had a good veiw of the Dragon and a person with red hair on a broom stick that was controling the animal. He saw the group of students and flew over.  
  
"Hi all." He said when he landed his broom in front of the students. " You got it Hagrid?"  
  
"Yea" came the booming voice of Hagrid. "I'll handle it, thanx Charlie."  
  
"No prob." Then he smiled, spoted some one in the Slytherin area, and waved. "Hey Dragon, how are you?"  
  
All the Slytherins looked around to see who the one Charlie refered to as Dragon, and to there surprise, well maybe not all of them, Firel waved back.  
  
"Charlie! Great, just great."  
  
She walked forward and embraced him in a hug. Just a friendly hug, the kind you give to a good friend after not seeing them for a long time.  
  
Ron gawked at this. Obviosly he didn't believe that Firel actually knew him. Together they walked in the forest, away from the class, since he had obviosly told Hagrid about her exeptional knowledge in the field in dragons, so she didn't need the official introduction and Hagrid didn't object to her leaving the class to talk. He was a very nice man, that Hagrid, with the exeption that he tends to like the more dangerous creatures, but that didn't bother Firel in the least.  
  
Everyone watched Firel walk away. Then they had to indure Hagrid's introduction (or at least that is what Hagrid called it) to Dragons. After what seemed like 2 hours, but was in reality only 20 minitues, they walked towards the dragon cage, only to be met with a most inteaging site.  
  
~HarryPotterCC1~  
  
Sorry for the cliffie, I didn't want to make this chapter too long and if I didn't cut it off here I would have gone on for ever. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but only if I get at least 5 reviews.  
  
you know, it doesn't take all that long to fill out the review box  
  
maybe a full 30 secends, yes a whole 30 seconds. Do you think you could take all that time out of your oh so busy sceduale, to fill ou that box?  
  
PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 


End file.
